Django Explained
by ayahsad167
Summary: Django Brown, everybody's favorite upbeat artist, isn't exactly feeling well. He's depressed, anxious, and all because of one unsuspecting Fireside Girl. Who is this, you might be asking? Well, read and find out!


**Greetings, my fellow readers. So I was trying to come up with an idea for another Phinbella oneshot when the idea for story this popped into my head. It's a Djangyson (Django/Adyson) fic, so you can leave if your ship is sinking (credit goes to the author Anti-Logic for that line). This is also my first multi-chapter fic, so please leave any comments/reviews/criticisms. I am DESPERATE for feedback, so don't be shy. Hell, even flames are accepted! (see what I did there? Flames...hell...yeah, I'll just stop now...)**

**Oh yeah...I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of its affiliates or characters or...well, i think you get the point.**

Chapter One

Anybody in Danville would've sworn that was impossible for someone to be bored in the backyard of Phineas and Ferb, but on that particular day that's exactly what was happening. This was shocking enough, but even more surprising was the fact that the person in question was Django Brown. Django was a kid with orange flip flops, a yellow shirt, and an attitude that was just as bright.

But not today. The young artist sat in the backyard of the famous Ferb-Fletcher duo with a look that was as gloomy as the shade of the tree he was currently under. A pencil sat in his right hand, a sketchpad in his lap, but the materials weren't even being used. Another surprise: whenever Django wasn't surfing or having fun, he could always be found with his head buried in a sketchpad or a canvas, creating some work of art that would have made an artist twice his age weep with envy. Something was obviously on his mind, but nobody knew what that something was. Nobody except Django himself, of course.

"Hey Django!" Phineas' cheerful voice jerked Django from his thoughts and temporarily halted the tapping of Django's pencil on the sketchpad. "You want a turn on this thing? It's crazy!"

Phineas was referring to their newest invention, the Bump-a-tron 2000. After a less than satisfactory ride on some bumper cars at the amusement park, Phineas and Ferb had decided to create their own versions. What had resulted were 10 state of the art bumper pods complete with zero gravity controls, a complicated hydraulic absorbtion system that converted the force of each collision into power, and a comfortable leather interior.

To contain the high speed pods, the boys had also constructed an invisible, sound-proofed dome made of a spongy material that could withstand the impact of the pods (the invisibility and sound proofing of the dome was actually, in a roundabout way, Candace's idea. Earlier that day, she had told the Phineas and Ferb that "She didn't want to see or hear any _crazy_ thingamabobs or _kooky_ whodutsits that day or the were sooo-ooo-oooo busted"). To please his sister, Phineas had added the specifications to the design at the last minute.

Of course, somebody had to monitor safety and make sure that nothing _too_ crazy was going on. Ferb had opted to remain pod-less, controlling the remaining pods from an elevated control station.

The whole idea _did_ sound tempting, but Django just wasn't in the mood. "No thanks, Phineas."

"Oh. Well, if you change your mind, there's a spot open."

Django nodded, and Phineas went back into the Bump-a-tron 2000, oblivious to his friends melancholy mood.

The young artist looked back down at the paper in front of with a hand on his chin, the pencil resuming it's monotonous beat. Tip tip tap. Tip tip tap. Tip tip tap. Tip...

Wait. He could hear someone coming up the driveway. No...someones, as it was now evident that multiple pairs of feet were approaching the backyard of the Flynn-Fletchers'.

Pencil forgotten, Django peered anxiously from under the shady oak at the oncoming strangers. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, dressed in a familiar orange and yellow outfit, was the first to arrive, followed by more girls outfitted in similar apparel.

Just as he thought: the Fireside Girls. Django's stomach twisted with nervousness and his toes curled in his flip flops as he watched the following troop members in anticipation. Gretchen, Ginger, Milly, and Katie rounded off the group, the other two regular members nowhere to be found.

A sickening jolt of disappointment hit Django hard. She wasn't there.

Isabella glanced around the yard in search of Phineas and Ferb, her gaze finally resting on Django's prone figure under the tree.

Isabella started a bit in surprise. "Oh, hey Django. Whatcha doin'?" There was a remarkable lack of cuteness in her catchphrase, as she reserved her deepest affections for a certain redhead inventor.

"Oh, just...sitting around."

Isabella looked a bit confused, but took his evasive answer in stride. "Ok...so, where's everybody else?"

"Just walk forward for a bit. They've built a dome that has these bumper car things in them, except...you know, you should just go see it for yourself. The dome's invisible, though, so you'll have to feel for the entrance.

The troop leader understandably confused by Django's explanation, but she had heard enough to figure out what to do. "Sounds cool! Thanks." Isabella started to walk in the general direction of the dome, but Django worked some nerve and called her again. "Isabella?"

She looked back at him curiously.

"Umm...I was just wondering...where the other troop members were..."

A look of surprise crossed Isabella's face. "Holly and Adyson? Well, Holly had to go to the dentist, and Adyson just didn't come today. Why did you wanna know?"

"Oh, no reason." Django was torn up inside, but he struggled to keep his expression stoic. He really hoped that his distress wasn't as evident to the girls as it was to himself.

Isabella wondered at the boy's vague answer, but shook off the feeling and continued on, eventually finding and entering the door of the Bump-a-tron 2000. Soon, the yard was once again empty except for Django.

He buried his head in his hands, struggling not to scream until all his pent up emotions were released.

_Why do I feel this desperate_? The boy hopelessly wondered.

The simple answer was two words: Adyson Sweetwater. The snarky brown haired member of the Fireside Girls that he had recently developed a crush on. Looking back on it, Django had no idea why these feelings had blossomed, but they were still present and painfully strong.

•~•~•~•~•~•

It had all started at the park. That crappy, run down, second rate park that probably would have made a landfill look nice.

The only reason he had even been there in the first place was Jenny. His sister, the bohemian, soft spoken, environmentalist, had decided to take him on one of her 'peace missions' that sunday afternoon. Basically, Jenny and her other hippy friends gathered once a month to promote 'environmental safety' and hand out buttons with peace symbols to unsuspecting strangers.

Instead of heading out that day at 6 PM like she always, she had proposed to bring along Django so he could "experience firsthand the effect the promotion of environmental awareness had on the citizens of Danville" (yes, that was the way she normally talked). Personally, Django would have preferred to experience the effect Jenny was having on the world from his window, but his dad had forced him to go to support his sister.

And that was how Django had ended up at the park, bored out of his mind. He couldn't even draw, seeing as his dad had forced him to go without his sketchpad.

And forget about supporting Jenny. It had turned out that as soon as soon Jenny arrived at the park, she had ran off to her friends, totally forgetting about him.

Django sighed and shook his head, bemoaning the fact that he had basically come to the park for nothing. Standing there, watching Jenny approach strangers with eagerness totally at odds with her normally shy personality quickly became boring, so Django decided to walk around for a bit.

That park really was horrible. Trash littered the pathways and fields, and the grass was sparse and brown. Not surprisingly, there were very few people willing to spend time at such a poor excuse for a park, so Django was basically alone except for the occasional passerby.

After a bit of wandering around, he eventually ended up in an empty field, settling under a leafless tree that offered slight shade from the late afternoon sun. Despite the circumstances, Django felt himself relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet (ironically, at a park of all places).

"Django?"

The artist jumped a bit at the sound of his name. Scanning the park, he quickly located the source of the slightly familiar voice, a brunette with green eyes and an eyebrow cocked like a shotgun.

"Um, hi...". He was about to ask who she was when he recognized the slim red headband high on her head. "...Adyson." Django almost hadn't recognize the Fireside Girl without her normal apparel on or one of the other Fireside Girls at her side. It was almost as if the Fireside Girls were attached by the hip or something. _He he. At her side. Attached by the hip._ Django smiled a bit to himself. _Clever._

Fortunately, Adyson wasn't in possession of telepathy powers and remained blissfully unaware of the 'joke' he had made to himself. She looked at him strangely for a second before speaking again. "What're you doing?"

"I'm...lying down."

Adyson rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously. I meant what are you doing here?"

"Well if it was obvious, why'd you ask?" he teased playfully at her. Adyson rolled her eyes again, but this time Django saw a hint of a begrudging smile struggling to appear on her face. The trace of a grin quickly evaporated soon after, though, having lost it's temporary battle with Adyson's self control.

"My sister..." Django inclined his head slightly towards Jenny, who was currently debating the importance of preserving squirrel habitats with an elderly couple.

Adyson rolled her eyes again, but this time there was a bit of sadness in the sarcastic gesture. "So, she's a hippy?" Django nodded and Adyson continued. "Yeah, my mom was too."

Django's eyes widened a bit as he caught Adyson's use of the past tense, but he didn't press her for more information. "Well, do you wanna sit?" It was getting kind of awkward talking to Adyson in his cross legged position.

Adyson looked at him with a considerable amount of surprise that he didn't prod her for more information, but she eventually sat, arms around her knees.

They sat there awkwardly, as uncomfortable as two kids from school that barely speak and then see each other in the underwear section at the store. As the silence dragged on, Django contemplated the girl sitting next to him. He knew that she was a Fireside Girl, her best friend was Gretchen (also a Fireside Girl), and that her last name was Sweetwater. Not much else. Sure, they were both frequent visitors at Phineas and Ferb's, but it wasn't like they were best friends or anything. Still, sitting silently at a park with someone you kind of knew was better than sitting with someone you didn't know at all.

Django attempted to get a conversation rolling. "So..." Adyson didn't even look at him. This girl was like a triangle wheel on the car he was trying to build to get away from awkward road.

"Do you have any siblings?" She shook her head, eyes still facing down. "Pets?" Another head shake. Django sighed. "Are you normally such a cheerful and optimistic person?" He remarked dryly. Finally Adyson looked at him, with a sarcastic smirk that would have been a fitting substitute for an eye roll.

"All the time. Although I'm more of a cheer-_half_-full kind of girl." Django puzzled at this statement for a bit, finally chuckling when he got Adyson's joke. "Wow. That was really terrible." Now Adyson was definitely smiling. A small smile, but still present. "Yeah, it was."

Adyson sighed. "It's just...like, I've had a bad day today, so I'm not in the best mood. I just had to get out of the house for a minute." Django hummed noncommittally, and Adyson glanced at him with a strange look on her face, almost like she was expecting him to ask more questions. Eventually, she looked back down and the conversation lapsed into silence again, though it was less awkward than before.

Django glanced at his watch. 7:47. Their dad wanted him and Jenny back by 8:30, so Jenny was gonna have to wrap it up soon. _Well, I've got 20 minutes to kill..._ Django looked around, his eyes coming to rest on a stick. _it's better than nothing Django_ thought with resignation.

He got up, shaking his legs out a bit, and ambled over tp the stick. Picking it up, he returned to his previous spot and began etching out designs in the dirt, oblivious to Adyson watching him draw with his stick.

Django absentmindedly drew out swirls, arrows, anything to pass the time. Soon, his etching evolved into an abstract design, curves within curves, geometric figures warped and twisted to create a rather impressive optic spectacle. 10 minutes later, He finally stopped when the small patch on dirt he had drawn in was filled with his designs. Django stopped to admire his work for a minute and then prepared to smooth his work away, ready to start on something new.

"Stop!" Django jumped a bit and looked to his left in surprise, the command coming from one Adyson Sweetwater. "Don't get rid of it. I mean, you can if you want to, but...it's...It's really nice." Adyson looked a bit bashful complimenting him, and Django grinned in response.

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it." Adyson grinned back ar him, and something just...changed. Maybe it was the fact that this was the first time he had seen her smile, _really_ smile, or maybe it was the sky behind her, red and yellow and majestic and giving her a kind of halo, ir maybe it was the way her eyes were kind of shiny and twinkling (and green, really green, like liquid jade), but Django definitely felt something.

It was like a...like a twisting feeling in his chest, but the feeling was warm and unsettling inside him, making his heart beat faster, and his normally nimble hands starts to feel shaky, and his brow start to feel sweaty, and... uh oh. It may have been Django's first time feeling this way, but he wasn't oblivious. He knew the sickness that caused these symptoms, and it wasn't one that a physician would have known...He knew that this feeling was...

Django turned away quickly from Adyson and looked down at his drawing, before she saw what he was feeling in his eyes, or whatever it was they said in the movies. Breathing normally had suddenly became 10 times more difficult, and his heart was racing like a drunken Nascar driver. Clenching the stick with in his hand, Django struggled to maintain his appearance of normalcy.

"Django...?" Adyson asked with puzzlement on her face. "You all right?"

Django garnered his courage and looked at her again. "I'm fine." He most certainly was _not_ fine as he sat there looking at her, surreptitiously pinching his right leg to prevent any overt expression of his emotions. He slowly turned away from Adyson again.

_How had this happened?_ Django thought desperately to himself. _How can I like her? _ _It's not like we were best friends or anything. I barely know her! This is so... Ugh!_ Django felt like putting his head in his hands, but that would obviously attract Adyson's attention.

Django's mental meltdown was temporarily frozen by the sound of his sister's voice.

"Django! Django! It's a quarter past 8, we have to go!" Django was unspeakably relieved by the excuse to get out of here before he did something stupid in his currently addled mind state. Django hastily stood up and glanced towards Jenny's figure, beconing him hastily. Still, he couldn't just leave...

"Bye Adyson." The girl looked up, a bit surprised that he had taken the time to say goodbye. "Oh...see ya tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah...it was nice hanging out with you." With those parting words, Django sprinted towards his sister, leaving Adyson alone in his wake.

•~•~•~•~•~•

That had been two weeks ago. Two weeks. Two weeks of depression, two weeks of wanting to ser her, two weeks that Adyson had been on his mind insomuch that the only thing he had been able to draw was her. God, he sounded like an obsessive stalker. Like Irving. Oh, man that was not a pretty thought at all.

Honestly, though, he didn't have a shot. _What would I have said of she _had_ came? _'Hey, Adyson. I know we hardly know each other, but I have a really big crush on you.' _She'd probably laugh me out of the backyard. Heck, probably out of Danville! I have_ _absolutely- _In a sudden fit of frustration, Django threw his sketchpad of his lap and stood up almost violently. His teeth gritted painfully against each other. _No I wont think about that. I will go and have a good time with all of my friends. I will forget about Adyson. I will not think about how much-_ with an angry shake of his head, Django dispelled the thought before it could fully materialze.

Throwing down his pencils next to his sketchpad, Django walked towards the spot where he had seen the Fireside Girls had entered the dome. After a few seconds of blind grasping, he found and entered the door, takin in the magnificent sight of the boys' latest invention. Loud screams and loud thumps greeted Django's ears as he scanned the massive dome for a an open pod. He needed to get his mind off Adyson, and what better way to accomplish this than flying around in a zero gravity bumper pod?

As he was puzzling as to how he would obtain one of these vehicles, Django heard a loud _whoosh_, and two seconds later a pod came rushing over to him, almost like his mind had been read. He looked around until he saw Ferb in his control center, holding a remote and giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank, Ferb!" He yelled. Ferb responded with a salute and continued to pilot te other pods. Django cautiously stepped into the pod, relaxing as he saw the comfortable leather interior surrounding him. _See, that wasn't so difficult! Now, time to have some fun._

•~•~•~•~•~•

As Django stepped into one of the luxurious pods, a certain Fireside Girl with blond pigtails was stepping out of one with with a rather green look on her face. Clutching her stomach, Katie tried desperately not to regurgitate the remains of her lunch onto the evenly mowed grass in the backyard. Ferb, observing from his command station, took one look at the unhealthy tinge of her face and automatically knew what the problem was. Grabbing a megaphone that had somehow been tucked away in his back pocket, he turned it on and spoke through it to Katie.

"Ginger ale's in the pantry, lowest shelf on the right." Somehow, even with a megaphone Ferb's voice sounded quiet and reserved.

Katie couldn't even pause to thank him, rushing to the kitchen and desperately looking around. _Pantry, pantry, pantry..._

She spied a narrow door to her right and didn't hesitate to rip it open. She quickly scanned the bottom shelf, sighing in relief as she found a six pack of ginger ales. Katie quickly snatched one up and sipped it slowly. Soon, the uneasily bubbling in her stomach settled down to a low buzzing and she sighed in relief.

"Whew, that was close!" Katie said with a giggle. The blonde was notorious for her susceptibility to motion sickness. The last time she had went on a boat...let's just say it hadn't been particularly pleasant.

Katie sipped a bit more from the soda and then stood up, exiting the pantry closet. After downing the rest of the ginger ale and emitting a tremendous burp (she was the only fireside girl to have achieved the 'Outburp a Teenage Boy' patch), Katie made her way to the backyard.

_Hmm,_ thought Katie, _maybe I can go back on the Bump-a-tron 2000 if i don't go so..._

She then imagined high speed collisions that were occurring inside the dome and quickly thought better of her idea.

The Fireside Girl made her way to the same tree that Django was laying under only a few minutes earlier, sitting and relaxing with her back resting on the trunk. "Wow, it's so cool under here!" she said to no one in particular.

Then she spied something laying on the ground a few feet away from her. Katie scooted over to the mysterious object and picked it up.

_Aww, it's just a sketchpad... _Katie thought with a frown. Then she noticed the signature in the bottom left hand of the cover. _This is Django's? Cool! I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took a look in it._

A voice in Katie's mind told her that Django would not be happy with her unpermitted eyes prowling his sketchbook, but she silenced it with an imaginary smack. It wasn't every day that the drawings of Django Brown was available for admiring.

Katie looked around to make sure no one noticed her snooping and then turned her attention to the book with a guilty giggle.

And then her mouth fell open as she observed what was drawn on the first page. She hadn't known what to expect, maybe some drawings of fruit or something, but nothing, NOTHING, had prepared her for the sight of ADYSON SWEETWATER in his sketchbook! She gasped lightly, taking in the almost perfect illustration of her fellow Fireside Girl.

Katie flipped to the next page, and the next page, and the next. On all of them, Adyson's rosy face smiled up at her, her Fireside uniform accurate to the patch and her bangs falling over her face. _Wh...wh...Django? The artist? _He_ has a crush on _Adyson?!_  
_

With her mouth still agape, Katie lightly closed the book and placed it in its original position. This could only mean...Katie grinned and sighed romantically as her shock slowly died away and was replaced with the happy feeling she got whenever sappy romance was in the air. You could practically _see_ the hearts in her eyes as she melted inside.

_Hmmm...Should I tell the others about this, or keep it a secret?_ Once again, Katie heard the little voice in her head reprimanding her for even thinking such a thought, but once again the voice went ignored.

Katie chuckled a bit and rose, tightening her sash. _When Isabella gets off, boy, do I have some news for her!_

**Sooo...Ya like it, ya hate it? You tell me! R&R.**


End file.
